Grand Chase and Naruto
by ILiekPie
Summary: A gladiator talks to Naruto in the ramen shop what will happen find out :D  1st crossover  I liek trolls  rating may change  this is nota romance fanfiction well might change but no sakura she iz betch to meh
1. Chap 1 The gift

Chapter 1 The gift

Staring into the bowl of his steaming ramen, Naruto stares dejectedly into the broth. He had recently failed his third attempt at the Genin Exams and there would no longer be any more chances to try so again. One of his teachers form the Ninja Academy named Mizuki told him that there would be a special retest later today, but the aspiring Hokage wasn't sure if he could manage it.

"Excuse me! Could I get a large beef ramen with a large side of kelp?"

Shaken from his thoughts, the blonde turned to the new arrival. The stranger sat a seat away from his right. His thin but angular face wore a wry smile as his oval, green tinted glasses shined in the dim lamp light. Black bangs hang limply on the sides and atop it all sat a brown beret. He wore a simple collared black shirt and faded blue jeans. Noticing the attention, the man turned to him. "Is something the matter?"

Eyes blinking owlishly, he remained unresponsive until muttering an apology and returned to his cooling meal. Unshaken by the cold shoulder, the brunette tried once more. "C'mon, you look like you need someone to talk to. How 'bout it?"

Naruto then proceeded to share his misfortune with the Genin Exam and the special retest. The man simply listened and ate while nodding every other moment, giving off an occasional "Mm". After finishing his tale, the preteen sagged less and smiled more often. Seeing this, the stranger thought it opportune to introduce himself.

"Ah, how rude of me. After all that, I never even mentioned my name. I'm a traveling gladiator, going by the name of Sieghart. I've heard good things about this place, and decided to come here to see for myself. Pardon, could I get a beer? Any kind is fine."

After placing a cold mug onto the counter, the waitress returned to her rounds. Taking a deep sip,Sieghart broke off with a loud, satisfied sigh. "Ah, that's the stuff! But yes, I think you can do it just fine, Naruto-san. After all, you're going to be Hokage, are you not?"

Feeling his brazen attitude returning, the blonde looked back to his new companion and give him a confident thumbs-up. "Yeah! I can totally do this! This test's gonna be cake for the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ha,good thats the spirit!" Rubbing his chin , the gladiator contemplated in his thoughts. 'Hm.I kidda like him...he deserves a little something from "us",well even if they compalin as if I care." hey kid come here for a second, will ya pal?"

Leaning to the counter close to the man,Naruto looked up to him. "what is it?"

Reaching for his googles and undid the strap nad placed his finger in Naruto's forehead, He spoke in a deep baritone voice. "**IN THE NAME OF GRAND CHASE THIS CHILD IS DEEMED WORTHY OF OUR POWERS OF THE KNIGHTS OF GRAND CHASE (the guys anyway)."**

"_"

"_"

"_"

"That's it?"

Taking his hand off his forehead, he grinned. "That's it. Think of it as a lucky charm to be an upcoming warrior."

Pouting, his arms crossed as he looked away from the man. " Lame... -_-"

He had done it.

He stole the scroll, just as Mizuki-sensei instructed.

He even mastered a technique from it!

But why couldn't he shake his sense of foreboding away?

" FOUND YA"

Leaping into clearing , Umino Iruka glared at his student. "Naruto do you know what you have done"

"Um,hey ,does this mean I've passed?

"Passed? What's going on? Explain yourself, NOW."

"Mizuki-sensei told me to steal this scroll from the tower as a special retake on the Genin Exams. He provided maps and instructions to come to this clearing to learn a move from the scroll before someone came. That means I passed, right?"

He did not like the confused expression on his scar-faced sensei. No, not one bit. Before the Chunin could speak, a shuriken as large as a human torso embedded itself into his back. Looking into the direction where the weapon came from, Naruto saw his other teacher, Mizuki, smirking a wicked grin. On his back was an identical shuriken to the one that hit Iruka's back mere moments ago.

Gasping in pain, a rasp "Why?" escaped Iruka's bloodied lips.

The grin widening, Mizuki jumped down into the ground to look at his handiwork. "Quite simple, Iruka. If you want power, you have to do whatever it means to obtain it. Even if it means abandoning your former nation, family and friends to do so." Stepping closer to the bleeding body, the grin grew into a malicious and mad smile. "It was fun while it lasted, but business comes first. Get ready to say hello to your parents again, IRUKA!"

Stumbling into a sprint, he reached for the shuriken on his back and threw it at the incapacitated ninja. The grin fell off his face as the shuriken missed as Iruka's body was replaced with a log. After viewing his surroundings, Naruto seemed to have disappeared as well. No matter, he'll have them both killed and deliver the spoils to Orochimaru in due time. A pulse of purple chakra oozed from his neck. Oh yes, he'll have them killed in due time.

Leaning against a tree, Naruto fought to catch his breath as quick as he could. His mind was still reeling in denial as to what just transpired. Before he had time to gather his thoughts, a voice caught his attention.

"..b-Because I am Iru-ka."

Jumping behind a tree, he saw his two instructors: One lay on the ground with the massive wound still leaking into the forest dirt below him. The other standing over him with a kunai knife in hand.

"Honestly Iruka, why do you go through so much trouble for the sake of a monster? Didn't you hate that brat as much as I do? He killed your parents, after all?"

'I'm… the Kyuubi? What does he mean by that?'

"I will admit, I did blame him for my parents' death. But he is not the monster that killed them! He is a proud ninja of Konoha! He is Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sneering at his former comrade, Mizuki tightened his grip as he swung at his jugular. "I GUESS THIS IS THE END, EH IRUKA?"

His widened, as he ran to his teacher's rescue. "SENSEI! NOOOOOOO!"

A splatter of blood fell onto Naruto's face as Iruka's throat was cut open. Trembling hands reached for his face to wipe the excess fluids off. He stared at the dripping blood as Mizuki's laughter echoed throughout the forest. Stifling himself, he dashed at the grieving boy. Before he could get within striking distance, a bright white light encircled the blonde and pushed the murderous man back into a tree trunk. There was a voice in his head...he was changing form...

~I AM LASS THE LEADER OF ASSASSINS~

This was Naruto, but his appearance was diffenrent and wore different had weapon that appeared to be claws on both hands and a long sword,it looked like a nodaichi and a scimitar at his back and some daggers at this legs and some kunais under his after a while a rift appeared and all of his weapons disappeared expect for the claws.

Cautiously leaning onto a tree for support , Mizuki stammedred. " w-Who are you?

His glare lessened to a smirk. " Name? well the name's Lass"

Well chapter 1 for reviews would be nice

1st ish fanfiction :P

- a japanese field sword it is a double handed sword. The sword was usually 4 feet long.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation

Chapter 2 Explanation

"The name, well the name's Lass."

The newly dubbed Lass stepped closer towards the man, the flames between them receding as she strolled through the surrounding fire. "I don't know what's exactly going on, but I'm not getting a very good vibe from ya. And you know what I do to stuff that I really don't like?"

The shivering chunin ignored Mokou in favor of running as fast he could. 'What the hell is going on? This isn't anything like the Kyuubi's power at all! Everything was going according to plan, so where did I go wro-'

Thrown against the bark of a burning tree, Mizuki clawed at the strong grip holding him above the ground. "Let me go, you son of a-" Interrupted by a fist hitting his nose and flying through the tree he was held against, the traitor lain on the burning timber he fell upon. Grabbed by the collar of his chunin vest, Mokou held him at eye level. "Just letting you know. I'M PISSED "

The fire now began to swirl around the two as Lass body began to shine a bright red aura. The aura then spread and grew around her. It condensed into lines racing across his sides and formed a phoenix-like shape behind her back. "But yeah, I really don't like you. Not one bit. And you never did answer my question either. So I'll clear that up for ya right now." Beads of sweat fell only to be evaporated by the intense heat. His narrow eyes dropping as his consciousness began to falter in and out. "**I BURN EM!**"

Sarutobi Hiruzen exhaled a drawn out puff of tobacco as he viewed over the reports of tonight's incident. The death of a fine academy instructor, the betrayal of his colleague, and what exactly happened to one Uzumaki Naruto. There were detailed comments about the landscape and just what exactly were found there. The small canopy to the east of the southern gate had lit into a large flash fire but was well contained by early arrivals to the sudden disaster. The body of Iruka was found near the edges of the flames, throat slashed and relatively intact. The aged leader narrowed his eyes when going over the description of Mizuki's corpse. Or at least, what remained of it. All that was recovered of the traitor was a head, and body parts that have been ripped apart. It was thoroughly ripped and they could only identify it via dental records.

The strangest of all was the one apparently responsible for the act. The scouts reported Naruto with a new appearance and hand delivering the scroll back to them. Before they were able to grab a hold of him, a hole opened right below the boy and pulled him in. It closed immediately afterwards and left no trace of its existence behind. It had a most unusually description: it was said to be a small rift held open by two large red ribbons on both ends. One of his men was close enough to get a glimpse of what was one the inside. He said it looked like a realm of darkness with a surreal number of eyes staring back. It sounded more to be of an illusion than anything, but the sensors present sensed no chakra being used at all. That thought worried the veteran Hokage even more so.

"It should worry you; after all, isn't he one of your village's greatest and darkest secrets?"

Cold sweat began to gather on his brow. The Third turned to the left of his desk to see a strange woman sitting in one of his lounge chairs. Her purple eyes bore an apathetic stare, as if looking past him. Her hair was a matching purple, ruffled and wavy, went up to her shoulder and was held down by a black hair band. She wore a blue shirt adorned with yellow heart-shaped buttons and pink frilled collar and sleeves. Her pink skirt was decorated with a faint rose pattern. Pink slippers with hearts hid her bare foot from the hard wooden floor. A red eye shaped pendant hung atop directly where her heart was with red and yellow cords going around her wrists and head.

Crossing her arms, she went on. "Greetings, Hiruzen. I am a spirit."

Opening his mouth to speak, Satori readied an answer before he could ask. "Yes, that does answer the 'Who?' but not the 'Why?'. I'm here to answer any questions you have about earlier."

"What do you mean-"

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I should explain myself before causing any more interruptions. I have the ability to read hearts and minds; and because of it, I know what you are to going to say before you speak it. Now, I meant as in your ward, Naruto, and what exactly happened there. I know that you already knew that Naruto would not have been able to steal that scroll without some outside help, and you are correct. The man named Mizuki was responsible for disabling the traps and paved the way for him to enter and leave the tower with such ease. Using him as a scapegoat, he planned to have Naruto meet him in that clearing, kill him, and deliver the scroll to someone named Orochimaru. This Iruka died as a martyr by Mizuki's hands and soon after… Naruto transformed."

Glancing at the unnerved man, she continued. "Not in the method you're thinking of though. He did not channel this Kyuubi but into something way more powerful. The being he transformed into is a human from where the realm of which I reside. His abilities are extremly powerful for a human he even rivals Gods ,this kyuubi you speak of compare him to the guy in my realm is just dirt . He is able to manipulate time and is a master of assassination techniques and is immortal. Yes, immortal; he can revive himself after any form of damage done to his body. Be it dismembering, eaten, burned or even completely obliterated, he is able to recover from it. he also has eternal youth, so he looks just as he did before he obtained immortality."

She raised an eyebrow at a certain thought crossing the retired general's mind. "Your concern is justified, but there is no need for you to worry. The one responsible for making the Hourai Elixir would not bow to the likes of your former student. I doubt he would be able to come to cross over worlds anyhow. Anyways, the immortal goes by the name of Lass. As Naruto drew upon his power, the flow of his essence coming to this world caused several heads to turn. One of those who noticed this is a powerful meddler who seems to cause mischief for his personal amusement."

Sighing to himself, he pinched her nose before looking back at Hiruzen. "he might have by but he's a rather lazy one that guy, but I digress. His name is Sieghart and is recognized as something as God and a legend. His power is vast and not many dare to question his authority. He came to witness the transgressions between the Lass-empowered Naruto and Mizuki and was amused by what he saw. Not long after killing the man, Naruto was surrounded by your men. Sieghart spirited Naruto away via teleportation and knocked him unconscious for examination."

"He learned that Naruto has a newly found link to Bermisiah, our homeland, and modified it for the better. This link was originally only to resonate with one soul to another across the border between our respective realms. Naruto instinctively linked with Lass due to their kindred history of both of them being pariahs. Now, he is able to connect with a much larger number of beings from Bermisiah so long as they meet certain requirements. I'm afraid I do not know much of them so I cannot answer that question nor am I able to answer how he obtained this link. Lass found it familiar but couldn't quite place her finger on the source. As for how I know this information", she deadpanned. "I'm a mind reader, need I say more? he sent me to your office and asked me to inform of you this. And as to where be Naruto at the moment…"

He formed the ram symbol and a cloud of smoke enveloped her. After dissipating, a purple haired Naruto with purple eyes stood in her place. "Young Naruto will remember all that has occurred tonight, so an explanation about his newly found power is not in order. He will know everything that I have known about you within the short time we have been together. Including", he pointed to the portrait of his younger self that was aligned with the other Hokages. "Your hidden collection of… literature. And a trait that I rather admire about this boy, Hiruzen, is that he doesn't approve of such things."

Satori's eyes closed and a shudder ran through her possessed body. Purple locks faded into a rich yellow as she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3 Ninja Academy

"My, it looks just like the Silver Cross town. I wonder, just exactly how much did that boy take on from Lass?"

"For goodness sakes, why couldn't he have at least left a map to this child's mind?"

Rushing through stalks of bamboo that littered the surrounding area, a white and yellow blur sped through the foliage only to stop at a dead end.

"Ugh! Which way is it?"

He palmed his face and swept stray blonde locks out of his view.

Taking flight once more, Ronan shot off into the cleared path. The sky was under the cover of an endless night, only lit by a lone full moon with no stars to accompany it. What once was a yellow, dank sewer was now reformed into the home of the current possessor of the boy's body. Walls replaced with tall bamboo and knee-high water became a condensed mist, leaving far sight nearly impossible. Back at the main road, Ronan picked up speed as he flew deeper into the recesses of Naruto's mindscape. "It looks just like Silver Cross town... I wonder, just exactly how much did that boy take on from Lass?"

The mist began to fade as she got further and further in. With it, the fog gradually shortened and lessened in number were he could see clearly. He skidded to a stop before looking up to the structure in front of him. It was an oriental palace, large and imposing as it stood proud in the clearing. The roof was a rich red pagoda and it was at least five stories above ground. The walls were painted with a pearl white sheen that illuminated in the night. No windows were built into the wall and a lone towering door stood at the center. It was red in a rectangular shape with a pair of golden handles to pull it open.

A strong tremor rumbled throughout the mindscape as the scenery changed. The sky replaced with a cathedral ceiling, hanging several chandeliers from above. The foliage completely vanished and the soil beneath him became a tiled floor. Walls now surrounded him with stain glass windows depicting various animals, too colorful and bright to allow him to see what was behind the window. The palace that was once there now became an obsidian cage, high as the ceiling and connected to the walls to her left and right. A large stone padlock hung from the door of the cage, directly in front of her. The bars were wide, enough for him to slip through, but not wide enough for what it held.

The beast behind the cage was hunched over and on its side, its body too large for the small room it was given. Its red fur ruffled and shifted as it tried to find a better position. Sensing the new presence, the prisoner turned to the guest. Long rabbit-like ears folded back as crimson bestial eyes looked down at Ronan. Opening its large muzzle, drool dripped out of a gaping maw with rows of sharp teeth. The vulpine snout exhaled, a puff of hot air filled the confined spaces.

The Kyuubi viewed his guest his great curiosity. His pony tail sweeping behind his head. His outfit was a white armor with a blue centerpiece, and had design on them. His pants had the same thing and wrist cuffs had similar designs on them. he wore steel Nine fox tails was staring the the visitor.

"**My… Never did I expect to see another Human. And a powerful one! So, what have you come here for?**

"Nothing . May I ask for your name?

"**Ha! I never had a need for a name. Before being trapped within here, I was but a mindless beast. Consciousness is something rather new to me, so pardon my rudeness for not giving a name."**

"It's quite alright, I understand. I go by the name Ronan Erudon

"**Mm, Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what is your business here?**

"My buddies have left stuff I gotta perform. One of which requires your assistance."

"**Oh? And if I were to refuse?"**

He raised his left hand and faced the palm towards the colossus. Runes from his fingers glowed and ripped themselves off of their paper surface and swirled around her figure with increasing speed.

"I never said that it had to be voluntary. _Seal Crusher!_"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened as the cage shook violently. The bars began to crack and the padlock split into two. Stunned by its newly found freedom, the Kyuubi never noticed the ruins of its former prison race behind it. The stones climbed on top of one another as it rose higher and higher. It transformed into a wall, blank and featureless.

Ronan swung his right arm in a grand sweeping motion, keeping isr left in place. The tornado of runes and writing shot towards the red mammoth. Before it could react, the spell already took effect. Glowing yellow cuffs were now attached to each of his limbs, tails and neck. All of them flew off into directions, leaving the Kyuubi in a crucifix. It slammed into the wall behind him and pushed him deeper into the granite surface. The beast snarled in fury until sutras flew at his snout and sealed it shut. The stone rippled and the Kyuubi began to sink into it. Its eyes widening, the captured demon struggled against the bonds in vain. After it was completely swallowed, the wall crumbled back into ruins.

"Well, that wasn't too hard."

"Hey Lass, mind giving me a hand here?"

Behind Ronan was stood Lass. His silver hair reached down to his neck. In them were heandband with a shuriken design on itcharms . His blue eyes glowed in the dim cave. He wore a light blue jacket, slightly discolored due to blood. His blue overalls were decorated with the same shuriken design as his hair in no particular pattern. His black shoes had a bow-charm on them as well. Over his shoulder was an unconscious Uzumaki Naruto, snoring and drooling into Lass's shirt.

"Can you get this kid off of me? I've got slobber going into places where it shouldn't be."

"Fine, fine. Just let him down onto the floor."

Literally shrugging the boy off her shoulder, he fell to the floor face first. Ronan gaped as Naruto continued snoring, muffled by the hard ground beneath.

"Lass! What did you do that for?"

"What? I'm not the kid's sitter or anything."

Kneeling beside the sleeping orange preteen, Ronan flipped him over and put him into a more comfortable position.

"I believe you saw the fairy before you gave up control to her?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's that purple haired know-it-all with the red eye over her heart, right?"

"Yes, that'd be her. I should inform you that you're going to be something special for this young man here. After all, you were his first."

Lass blinked for a few moments before catching onto the innuendo. "Hey, do you know I'm over a thousand years old!.Chuckling at her panic, Ronan waved it off. "You can't take much of a joke, can you? Anyways, we should make ourselves settled."

"Why? We're not actually going to stay here, are we?"

"My, you haven't noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?"

"You're not actually Lass nor am I Ronan. We are imprints of the real Lass and Ronan. The boy whom you dropped over there is the avatar of himself within this mindscape. He's still recovering from the takeover you did earlier, so he will most likely be out for another few hours."

"Wait, what do you mean? Was I really that hard on the kid?"

"You nearly fried him from the inside. He took on approximately fifteen percent of your full power; the only reason why he's still alive is due to his exceptional healing factor and vitality. Then again, your summoning was prior to the modification. So it would make sense that he had so much unfiltered power flowing through him at the time. It's going to be much more regulated now with my monitoring."

"Well, good for him. Now, I got another question for ya. Why the hell does this room reek of killer intent and hate? I haven't felt this much anger since somebody stole Sieghart's cookie " Internally wincing at that memory, the immortal shivered at the thought of the gladaitor when provoked.

"This chamber once housed a colossal being of pure energy. This world views it as a natural disaster with the sheer power and strength it wielded."

"Huh. This punk got a name? And what happened to it? Something like that doesn't just vanish."

"I simply put a better use for it instead of taking up space like it did before. It is now being deconstructed and will become the buffer for the transition when the others arrive. And I believe it was called the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Lass sighed. " anything else?"

"Well,were gonna be seeing the guys again."

A wide grin spread across the blueclad immortal's face. "Like the good old days huh?"

"yep."

The grin turned wicked as he slid his hands sinisterly against another. "For once, I'm going to get the home field advantage. See ya around. I've gotta do some preparing (booby trapping)."

Lass thew a smoke bomb and disappeared afer the smoke was gone. Pinching his nose at the antics, Ronan sighed. Walking back towards their host, he pondered on whom would be the next arrival.

Neither noticed the lone amaranth eye at their feet watching the two throughout the whole exchange.

chapter 3 :P


	4. Chapter 4 3 out of 7

Chapter 4 Borders of Bermesiah

"So basically what your saying that at random times all 7 of you guys will come and possess me?"

"Well thats sorta true." Ronan said. "Not randomly after a while you will be able to borrow our abilities and powers, well you will still have our personalities when you borrow them individually though."

"So can I combine your powers or something?"

"I don't think so,well you'll find out anyway in the near future"

After the disscussion, a portal appeared with skulls on them and a dark backround and some strange creatures.A person appeared with horns on his head and long and sharp ears and wings. One of his arms was glowing and had a claw like hand .

"Who's that?" Naruto said.

"Oh, hey Dio so your the next person here,huh...well 3 out of 7"

"Dio? you mean the demon king of your world,that Dio?"

"Yes "that" Dio."

"So where am I?

"Well...

-after explaining the situation-

"I see...how intriging...well kid you better not over use my powers got it?"

"yep got it, can you tell me abit about the "sides" that Ronan was talking about"

"I guess so..well the left side uses mostly weapons and is rather straight foward u can chain almost all the skills and the right side relies purely on magic or in your case chakra, you can chain some of them and while you are using any of the sides you have a thing called invinciblity frames,your practically untouchable until the skill finishes, It applies for all of 7 of us, anyway seriously where is Lass?"

"No idea probably setting up traps for us" Ronan said

"Right... -_- - Dio face

"Anyway Naruto you better go back to reality don't you have things to attend to?" Ronan said

"oh yeah...well bye!

"**WAIT!" Dio said**

"You learn to use our weapons should I tell you what we use?"

"I suppose I need to learn them, but didn't Ronan said I have any of your abilities when I use any of your powers?" Naruto said.

"I guess your right but some of the weapons we use are either too long, too big or weights too much...like Sieghart his Soluna is actually two swords in one ones called Sol the other is Luna, both swords combined weights around a ton and then there's Zero his grandark weights about the same and grandark actually has a mind of it's own and then there's Ryan his axe is around 750 kilos"

"Thanks for the warning guess I'll need some muscle training "

"Well bye then" Naruto disappeared like a ghost.

Dio sighed. "I kinda like him his so straightfoward."

Chapter 4 : ]


	5. Chapter 5 No title

Chapter 5 Back to Reality

"Man that was interesting well guess I better go to sleep for the 3-man cell thingy at the acedemy for tommorow, finally people that accept me..Ronan,Dio,Lass,Sieghart,Jin,Zero and Ryan...I think"

He was in his room and he just took off his sandals and went straight to following morning it's morning today I get to be become a fully fledged ninja. He took a bath ate some ramen and went straight to the academy.

_Meanwhile inside Naruto's mind_

Ronan was awake and making breakfast. "Hey guys breakfast is ready come and get it."

Dio rushed to the table, Lass apppearead at the table almost had plates on both his hand he gave them both their shares of food. after breakfast new portals appeared it was similiar to Dio's expect the flames were purple and the other had a grassy backround and a forest.

"Guess its Sieghart and Ryan, well the more the merrier what's I always say,well 5 out of 7 huh guess Zero and Jin left" Ronan said

Dio and Lass just ignored came in a just went straight to bed and said "No need to explain things I, already know what's happening,just expain it to Ryan." Ronan just nodded and explained things to Ryan.

_Back to Naruto : ]_

Naruto was walking in to the ninja academy and was thinking about which of the 7 came today to his mind,while distracted with his he got to the academy he went to a seat a sat down. A fellow ninja came by and said "you ain't suppose to be here only graduates here Naruto." Can't you see this ninja headbang I'm a ninja while,near the school grounds two girls were competing to get to the school first.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY INO-PIG" she was dashing pass her.

"NO YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY BILLBOARD BROW" Ino said.

They were running in the corridors and were an opened there class door and were squeezing each other to death. Naruto looked and saw the and was blushing "_ahhh...Sakura-chan"_

"First" Sakura said

"NO I was" Ino said

Sakura stopped arguing and looked at Naruto. Naruto was blushing "_hehe...Sakura-chan is looking at me"_

Sakura went to Naruto and told him to get out and pushed him and was looking at the person next to him , which was Sasuke Uchiha a lone survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"_I don't get why girls like him his rude and annoyin,as if I care anyway_"

The door opened a a new figure appeared which was a new teacher and a girl.

Clearing her throat, the fight between the two girls ceased and both stifled themselves to sit down. Walking over to the podium at the center of the room, the woman placed the clipboard down.

"Due to some misfortunate events, neither Iruka-sensei nor Mizuki-sensei will be able to attend today. I am Moku no Figuraki and I shall be announcing your new Genin cells within a moment. But first…" Flipping over a paper on the clipboard, she cleared her throat once more. "Congratulations, you have all made your first steps into your careers as a shinobi. From here, you shall be divided into three-man teams under the supervision of your respective Jonin-sensei. The will of fire of your generation will burn bright through the troubled times ahead and your comrades of Konoha wish you luck upon your endeavors. Make this village proud to call you its citizens and protectors!"

The class clapped at the initiatory speech and settled once more. Seeing this, Keine flipped the paper again. "Now then, Team 1 is…"

well thats chapter 5 for ya please review


	6. Err NOTICE sigh

NOTICE I'M GONNA SKIP ALL THE WAY STRAIGHT TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS. YOU KNOW THE 1 V 1 THINGY


	7. Chapter 7

Chuunin Exam part 1 !

As Naruto thought of what happened at the "Forest of Death".All 7 of them came during that time and they taught him a little bit about how to summon their weapons. while they showed some of there technique and special skills like mocking blade, invicible stick, bleeding gash, asura striker and blaming buster . He remebered how to do all of them and how to summon weapons. Dio even taught him Black Space and Ryan taught him how to transform into a wolf. The whole gang taught him how to summon orbs to talk to them in reality. As soon as he was done reflecting on what had happened he and his team made it to the 2nd round. A instructor (Hayate)appeared out of nowhere and just started too expain the rules and how the opponents were chosen by random.

The first match was Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado.The match started with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra through his hands. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts. Next to him was Rock Lee, which gave Sasuke an idea. He used Lion Combo, a copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus move, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharigan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round.

Up next were Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Zaku only had one arm he was able to move, but he bet that he could win. Shino commanded a multitude of bugs to attack, leaving Zaku with a choice: to go for him or the bugs. Zaku then revealed he could use both arms, but it was too late. The bugs had blocked Zaku's chakra and had built it up in his arms, making them explode and thus ending the fight.

The match with Misumi Tsurugi against Kankuro began. It seemed like Misumi would win, until it was revealed that the Kankurō Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. The real Kankurō was disguised, controlling the puppet with his chakra. He used the puppet to defeat Misumi.

The fourth match, Sakura versus Ino, was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. The match dragged on for almost an hour before they hit each other at the exact same time, thus rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of them would move on to the next round.

The fifth match was Tenten against Temari. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the wind technique used by Temari, who won quite easily. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy (Jounin of Team guy) stopped what would have turned into a fight.

The sixth match of Shikimaru Naga against Kin Tsuchi of Team Dosu was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his jutsu in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging theShadow Imitation Technique and firing needles with and without bells. She managed to divert his attention by ringing the bells with strings to mock him, then she struck him with silent needles. Shikamaru managed to get his shadow across to her using the strings to perform the jutsu. They both drew out shuriken and flung them at each other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin knocked her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true nature of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner.

While the matches were on Naruto was anxious of when it was his turn he wanted to show them what he had learned. Especially from Grand Chase. He waited and the board show Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzaka. Naruto was screaming "YES,YES,YES!"

Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzaka please step in the arena. Naruto vaulted over the iron bars and landed near the instructor. All right let the seventh match begin...

Chapter 7 for you


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Seventh match begin Naruto vs Kiba

Naruto began with a taunt " Come on baby" while waving his hands. Kiba taunted back " I'll end this in a split second" Kiba charged straight at Naruto. Naruto just dodged and he threw a smoke bomb and began to chant something...

~ _**I summon Dark Assassin class~**_

A bright light glowed on Naruto's arms and claws appeared in his whole arena got

silent until the smoke disappeared the entire arena including the Hokage went silent to see a new face the new figure had two blades and was reaching till the elbows and his clothes and hair changed even his personality changed. His hair was silver and was hanging till his shoulder and wore a mask. Kiba gave some distance to him , Naruto just chucked and said in a mysterious and serious voice " Run while you can...

Naruto ended it with a evil laugh and smirked evil, then he sighed "invicible stick" and disappeared instanously and the arena when silent and then a voice started talking "now where should I hit him so many choices... the throat,the heart, the kidneys, the lungs or should I attack them all at once...then again I'm too lazy I'll just airlock him or hyper sonic step him, I hope he doesn't die who knows I might hit his throat and it bye bye for him..well no more talking I'll begin the offense."

Naruto appeared instanly infront of Kiba. "Bad mistake pal" Kiba said. "Akamaru come on let's do our team work,beast human clone technique!" AKamaru transformed into Kiba. Naruto just sighed and said " great two ugly dogs guess I'm using Ravenwalker hope he doesn't explode then again i blew up a fortress with this once, I doubt he'll survive...meh as if I care then again he is my friend I'll go easy on him."

His claws disappeared and daggers appeared and his hair this time was shorter and abit messed up only his eyes were showing. He taunt " Your one hundred year too early to challenge me"

Kiba got pissed and attacked him "Beast human clone jutsu" he jumped and dashed for Naruto. Naruto just sighed and said "huh , didn't I just say your 100 years too early to challenge me?"

"Shadow stranger (lvl 2)"

Naruto disappeared and came behind Kiba and kicked him midair and went fowards and backwards to Kiba three times and ended it with a powerful slam with the elbow.

Kiba was on the floor unconcious and bleeding stomach was nearly open his chest had a large slash and his legs were almost cut off.

"Ehem..Naruto Uzamaki won the seveth match"

"wait, before I leave may I say something?"

"yea sure go ahead."

He looked at the sand ninja and said"Thank you, Well If it isn't the shukaku of the sand my,my this is getting interesting anyway I'm Lass one of Naruto's split personalities im the 2nd outta 8. The Naruto your familiar with is his natural personality, at least you didnt end up with Sieghart he would have break this kids bones and cut of his limbs one by one because today's Monday and he hates Monday's. Well the tournament thingy whoever get to fight Naruto will fight on his natural personality but well be teaching him new things which we already have...I wonder why he didn't even use mocking blade,hmmm...well I'm done thank you for listening."

He instanously appeared next to Sakura.

chapter 8 done for you :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I feel like skipping all the way to the tournament but still where's the fun in that :p

oh ans well I might not be able to write for a while cuz I has school again -_-. oh and pairings? well I'm not so sure but if there is one thing I know, Is that there will be not Sakura X _ cuz she will die :D or sasuke cuzz his mega gay :(

Naruto appeared near Saukra. " Well guess I'm training."

He summoned an orb to Silver Cross Town, only to have a scene where Ryan and Sieghart were fighting. Naruto just sighed. " guess might as well watch them... (PS. his the only one seeing them)

Ryan charged to Sieghart with his axe and shouted "Titan Axe"

Sieghart just sighed and went "Phantom Rush"

They both colided and both their attack colided and sent a strong shockwave blasting them both. Sieghart dropped head first into a tree, Ryan just got his back hit by a boulder and both of them fainted.(how sucky, I serously need to make the scenes longer hmmm...)

Naruto shouted "Well, I'm leaving for at least 30 minutes"

and disappeared and went to the portal. "Hey guys , should we start training for a bit I only have 30 minutes kay?

" Go see Zero, He hasn't trained you for even a little" they both said

Naruto just nodded and went to find Zero. He found him sitting on a tree branch staring out in the fields. " hey, Zero mind teaching me some of your moves?"

He just sighed and nodded and just off the tree. "Well, I'll be teaching you Gran X for now, because you only have about 20 minutes left...even though I doubt you'll be able to master it in that amount of time. I'd say it would take about a day to learn at least half my moves."

Mean while in the preliminariesrounds Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga where gihting each other. Hinata was badly beaten up. Naruto came back and started to say "Hell yea, I learned Grand X, man that move is overpowered, I mean seriously such a simple technique destroyed half a mountain in a split second." Naruto stopped and stared at the match only to see a badly beat up Hinata..They both also had the Byakugan; a trait which Kakashi said surpasses the Sharingan. With the Byakugan, Neji exploited Hinata's fears with the intention of killing her, and it was only by the exam proctor's intervention that stopped him from doing that. Hinata's bravery still managed to inspire Naruto, as he vowed to battle and win against Neji in the third exam.

The ninth match had Rock Lee against Gaara. Rock Lee used his remarkable taijutsu abilities, but barely managed to scratch Gaara. Rock Lee used his Reverse Lotus technique to attempt to break through Gaara's sand armour, at the expense of great pain and injury to himself. He then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him. Gaara was beaten badly. When Gaara was falling, however, he dispersed his gourd into sand as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara used Sand binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg. Might Guy jumped down to defend Lee, regretting having taught Lee how to open the inner gates, after learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match. (shoulda been more flashy)

The last match was Choji Akimichi versus Dosu kinuta. Chōji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by Asuma if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's abilities, and quickly used Human Bullet TAnk to hide his ears from the Sound ninja's attacks. Dosu managed to overcome this by transmitting his Vibrating Sound Drill through Chōji's flesh, quickly defeating him.

Well after the preliminaries all the winners assembled except for Sasuke becoause he was at the hospital for intensive care. The Hokage told them they had a month to rest and train their skills and a instructor went to each winners and asked them to get one paper strip in the box. Naruto was hoping to fight with Neji. "all right show your numbers...

well thats chapter 9 more you :p

around chapter 15-18 I will explain what happened in the forest of death. anything you wanna add? well just PM me


	10. Chapter 10

meh Ley is out in NAGC FTW :P add meh if u play the NAGC one RageQuiter~

I no liek grinding :(

too lazy to grind 1st time cashing :P

anyway after this chapter Ima make some uber long training chapter(s)

oh and uhh...sorry for not updating in a while (even though it's only been a week -_-)

oh and the reason why I didn't put the girls in GC because well, lemme explain that at the end of this chapter... ;)

* * *

><p>'Alright show your numbers...'<p>

they showed the numbers on their strips of paper. The numbers go accordingly:

Naruto Uzumaki : 1

Negi Hyuuga : 2

Sasuke Uchiha : 3

Gaara of the Sand : 4

and so on...

1.' Alright the Hokage will have a word with you.'

The hokage stepped foward and cleared his throat up for his speech. ' Alright, as you guys know this is the preliminaries. The finals will be held next month. '

'Why can't we just fight right here right now?' Naruto asked confused.

The hokage continued . ' So you guys can have a break and all of you guys look drained and so you guys can train and learn new techniques in the time alotted given by you. Alright you may leave and go and carry on doing your things.'

they left and a couple of ninjas wearing masks came close to the hokage and started whispering a conversation. ' Alright trail him but don't get caught if he notices you disperse. got it?'

The ninjas with the masked just nodded and went to their "trailing". Outside the training area Naruto was humming cheerfully and went to his house and grabbed a few things and went around the town up to the statues of the hokages but stopped halfway there. He freezed and the ninjas that were trailing him stopped right on there tracks. Naruto went to a alley and started walking and humming a little tune, after the tune was done he disappeared the ninjas thatt followed him supried by him disappearing only to have him appear behind them and Naruto put his kunai next to their throat and asked politely 'who sent you...' The ninjas exploded and disappeared, Naruto just sighed and started mumbling ' Hmph...Shadow Clones...Well I have training to do so yea I'll have to go outside the village to make the portals to 'their world ' so I can master some extremely advanced attacks and techniques.' Naruto carried on to the head of the hokages and jumped. HE was gliding in the air and then appeared in his back and his started to glide . He ended his gliding and landed near the village entrance and just walked straight outside the village and went to a and started ranting some words that made no sense. The air pressure decreased extremly fast and a weird light started appearing in the middle of the air until it got larger and a house appeared in the weird orb between the two dimensions. Naruto jumped in and started walikng around until he got to a little cottage and went straight to bed ' I'll go ask them tommorow then.

* * *

><p>sorry for it being short :( I has school<p>

anyway the numbers huh well those are like facts and did you know stuff :P

1. ' used by the british . " used by the american P.S I'm British

2. Dio wings , his jump attack for drakar :D

a mountain or a forest feel free to think of anything :)

The girls of GC:

why didn't I usee them? WEll it's not like I hate them or anything but yea a girl in a guys body... I would probably said something like this during the explaining chapter:

'you can't channel our abilities to accurately...' Elesis said

' Why can't I?'

' WEll it's because your body is not compatible to ours' lire said this

' Huh, what do you mean'

' To put it simply kiddo... you got no VAGINA OR BOOBS' Elesis

there you have it...

I fail at making long chapters but ill try :)

the long chapter thing will require alot of thinking :)

WOOT DAY 4 of having LEy after day 2 got lazy to lvl up so she liek lvl 55 :(


End file.
